falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pisos Rotos
A dilapidated and broken down apartment building, Pisos Rotos, Broken Flats in English, is a favored hangout for small time criminals and gang bangers in the troubled South Side of Ciudad Victoria. History The tenement that would later be known as Pisos Rotos was built as part of a public housing program in the 2040s. Designed to provide cheap homes to those families on relief. The construction was notably cut-rate due to the government taking those contractors who cut corners to put the lowest bid forward. The elevator didn't work, the plumbing was faulty, and the wiring was horrid and prone to failure which most of the residents couldn't afford to fix. However in the area of urban decay that was the southern part of Ciudad Victoria, it fit right in. When the bombs fell, radiation took out the residents who didn't die of chaos induced violence quite quickly. The cheap apartment became abandoned, used as the occasional hideout for scavengers and survivors for decades. As life started to return to Ciudad Victoria, the tenement was just another abandoned building that often caught a few stray rounds from feuding gangs and militias vying for control of the streets. However in 2228, the place gained a spot as a permanent resident. Juan Pablo Quintanilla, a small time gang leader, decided drifted into the apartment complex hiding from the rain. He found a room he was fond of and thought he would use it as a base of operations for his gang. He moved his boys in and got to work, they barricaded all entrances save for one and cleared out all seven stories of radroaches and rats and took rooms. Seeing as the place overlooked Calle Pandereta, an avenue of heavy foot traffic, the place proved perfect. Quintanilla's gang had a perch where they could see their enemies coming and go out into the street to shake down merchants. As the ten or so men were decently armed, soon vice merchants moved in. And where the drug dealers, arms runners, and hookers came so came other low-lives looking for a place to call home. The days of Quintanilla's small time street gang have passed, and six or so other gangs, all of them small-time have since called the place theirs. Some took it over since there was no other gang, others by force. None the less, the place hasn't really changed at all since it was first up. Anyone who gets by the doorman is more than welcome to stay in one of the many apartments for as long as they like as long as they don't cause trouble. People come in to rest a night, to buy drugs, and to live in a sheltered den of iniquity. Now in the middle of the worst warzone in Ciudad Victoria, Pisos Rotos is somewhat of a safe haven for those not wanting to get caught up in the fight between paramilitaries and street gangs. The current gang in charge has put up a tough enough image and not stepped on enough toes to warrant an attack on it. Thus it's left alone from the warring factions. But while one is safe from the soldiers and mercenaries in the dimly lit dilapidated shanty, they aren't safe from rape, stabbings, shootings, beatings, or robbery that may be perpetrated by the junkies or gang bangers who call Pisos Rotos theirs. Control Pisos Rotos is currently run by the Aznar Gang, a group of fifteen men who specialize in selling low-quality narcotics to street junkies. They 'run' the place by allowing anyone in as long as they don't mess with them, don't seem to pose a threat, and patronize them. While a small-time gang, they are decently well armed, possessing about two dozen handguns, a few automatic rifles, and a grenade launcher in addition to some cut-down shotguns and a handful of old bolt-guns. This collection of arms has ensured that nobody really messes with them. One because they outgun other small gangs, and two because they're smart enough not to mess with the larger gangs and paramilitaries who aren't going to take the two or so hours it would take to purge their little apartment. Being a street gang, the Aznar Gang doesn't take offenses lightly, messing with them means one thing, a summary execution. Messing with other residents of the building, however, means nothing, they could care less if one junkie stabs another, as long as they get their pay, they're happy. Economy Pisos Rotos boasts a small economy. The Aznar Gang sells all the drugs in the building, making most of their own from scavenged chemicals and buying from bigger suppliers. Junkies from blocks around come as they offer decent prices and are the only stable suppliers in the part of South Side they're in. Besides the Aznar Gang, there is a general arms dealer who sells cheap old junk guns, makeshift armor, and rudimentary medical supplies. In the old laundry room, there is a card dealer who runs a poker game and who also pimps out a pair of prostitutes, twin girls from Ciudad Camargo up in the Northwestern Corridor. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Places Category:Sites